<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We Have by ZomDere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356043">What We Have</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZomDere/pseuds/ZomDere'>ZomDere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZomDere/pseuds/ZomDere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch Nick struggle at trying to get with Grant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grant Wilson/ Nicholas Close, Lark Oak/ Killa Demall, Nicolas Close &amp; Lark Oak &amp; Sparrow Oak &amp; Terry Jr. &amp; Grant Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fallen For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an alternate universe where it's 6 years later.<br/>While not everyone is featured in the first chapter their ages go as follows...<br/>Lark/Sparrow Oak and Paeden Bennetts (14)<br/>Killa Demall (15)<br/>Terry Jr. [TJ] (17)<br/>Yeet Bigly and Grant Wilson (18)<br/>Nicholas Close (19)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick breaks his foot trying to evade some enemies. He shares a moment with Grant as they wait for safety.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the same shit just a different day. Run and grab something or find someone and bring it home without getting in trouble. So while waiting for Nick to grab some supplies Grant noticed something, summertime in the Forgotten Realms feels warmer than in the real world. At least that’s what he thought, it’s been 6 years or so since they’ve been home. He huffs and leans against the building. </p><p>The town of Phandalin is always so busy. Fights breaking out, traders doing business, or other adventures just starting out, there’s always something happening. During times like these Grant wonders what the difference between his old world and his new home is. “The clothes are certainly different, people, species, the laws. I don’t think getting into a fight on Earth would have the same consequences. I mean I’ve killed people and monsters! God am I the monster??” Grant shakes his head clearing those negative thoughts.</p><p>A few moments later Nick barges out. Thrown out again; something about his alignment being the type they didn’t agree with. Getting up and brushing the dust off himself, “Well thanks for showing me the way out, I guess… Anyways have a good night, hope we meet again in a more ‘friendly’ manner next time.” and with that being said Grant runs up to him. </p><p>“Nick! Did you get it??” his armor makes light clicking noises as he prances up to his discarded companion. </p><p>Without a word being said he snaps and points in the direction of their camp. The town is loud and crowded, unlike the forest. It’s nice, serene, and even though enemies are plenty those woods, in particular, feel calm. The “Daddy's camp” while not being too far from Phandalin is still a bit of a walk. Trees line the paths and plenty of bushes with them. Erin’s children we’ ve- well most of them, have learned this fact. </p><p>“Hey Nick, you never really answered me back there. Did you get the gem that Erin needs??”</p><p>With a grin that was obvious through his mask, Nick flashes the light green gem to Grant. “This gem, of course I did! Dumb fucks didn’t even know I took it!” He chuckles lightly, “I’d say my sleight of hand is getting a lot better!”</p><p>“Yeah well don’t get cocky… I mean you’re good, yes but I’d be careful if I were you. While we’re here remember you’re the oldest… you’re our role model. Our leader. If you slip up and get caught and you get captured or even killed…” Grant pauses and stands still thinking to himself. “Nick… I’d be the next leader and I’m not capable of that.” </p><p>Nick keeps walking, “You just need to learn how to chill. I mean, yeah, I’m the oldest but a leader? Ehhhh…” He waves his hand back and forth as if he’s weighing the pros and cons. “I don’t care about that sort of thing. I’m doing this for fun! I mean while we can. Shit like this doesn’t happen on Earth and if we can get away with it here why not do it?”</p><p>As his sentence finishes, almost as if they were in an adventure movie, a singular arrow sticks itself in the ground between them. Off in the direction of where the arrow was shot both guys failed to realize that they were being followed. “Of course we were followed,” Grant said annoyed and looking at Nick “you jackass… Let’s GTFO!” </p><p>Nick books it for the thicker fauna, somewhere quick and easy to hide. Grant follows but doesn’t make it too far before an arrow nails him through the arm. A scream of pain emanates from him, grabbing the hind part of the arrow he snaps it off. This is for easier removal and so he doesn’t snag himself on something making his fresh wound worse. The chase was on, and the hunter was catching up fast. </p><p>Grabbing at the hilt of his sword, Grant gets ready to fight. That is until the hunter’s friends showed up. Outnumbered, two to six. “Fucking hell what did you?” Grant yells to Nick. </p><p>“I took the stupid rock! That was it!” He snaps with his left hand. Getting the hint Grant follows him deeper into the woods. “We can lose them here it’s darker and denser.” After saying that Nick trips on an exposed tree root. There’s a sickening crack as he falls to the ground. Rolling over he holds his foot up slightly groaning loudly. </p><p>Grant looks around trying to spot the enemy, nothing. Quickly and as quietly as he can he grabs Nick and hides in a bush. Holding Nick Close close he looks out and watches for any signs of the hunters. Nick groans, “My foot… Grant my foot!” Grant covers his mouth and hushes him. </p><p>“Shh… I know. But you need to be quiet…” </p><p>Grant holds his hand firmly over his mouth. It’s quiet though yelling can be heard in the distance. Nick feeling the cold of Grant’s chest plate on the back of his head and the warmth of his hand over his mouth calms him down slightly. “It could have been worse,” Grant thinks, “imagine if he was on his own. God, he’d be dead… There have been too many close calls. I’m not losing someone I care about.” Calming his breathing down Nick taps his arm. Grant lets go and shushes him.</p><p>It’s quiet, too quiet, the yelling stopped a while ago but the sound of rustling keeps them on edge. “Grant…” </p><p>“Shh…”</p><p>More time passes, “I think we’re fine…”</p><p>Grant shushes him again in a more aggressive manner this time. “Shut up, Jesus…” The sound of footsteps comes back and Grant holds Nick closer. “Quiet.” he whispers into his shoulder as a slim but short figure walks by. A halfling, he looks around presumably searching for them. </p><p>His bow is at the ready as he passes. In the distance, they can hear them speak, “Nothing over here. Let’s face it boss, they’re gone and the gem with them.” </p><p>A sigh is heard, “Fine. Report back to me. 30 minutes.” their tone is calm but stern. </p><p>But like that, they were gone. Just to be safe Grant had them wait a little longer. Nick began to blush, being this close to another human feels nice. He’s liked Grant for a while but ever since Yeet he’s never had the courage to say anything. </p><p>Grant pats his arm, “Ok off… Heavy piece of shit…” </p><p>Nick flops off of him and lifts his leg up hissing, “Something is wrong… I can’t feel it… I mean it hurts obviously but Grant I can’t feel my foot…” </p><p>Grant scoffs and gently grabs his leg and pulls his leggings up. To his shock, Nick’s ankle is purple and oddly rigid. He gasps and looks up to Nick who’s enraptured by his leg. He sighs and stands up holding out his hand. He grabs it and pulls himself up only to feel the sharp pain shoot up his leg. </p><p>With a guttural grunt, Nick falls back to the ground. His breathing stiffens from holding back tears, “I can’t even walk… What the fuck am I supposed to do..? I-I can hide here! You can go get Darryl and w-we can… What are you doing?”</p><p>Grant grabs his wrist and arranges his body to lift him up, piggyback style. “I’d carry you bridal style but you’re too tall. I’m not fucking leaving you here. There are wolves, thieves, and people who are probably looking for you. Plus that needs to be healed ASAP.” Nick carefully wraps his arms around his neck making sure to avoid the arrow still stuck in his arm. He slowly starts making his way towards the camp. </p><p>It may not be that surprising but you have to be physically strong in the Forgotten Realms. When it comes to weapons and armor it can weigh somewhere from 50 to 100 pounds adding onto your own weight doesn’t make it any easier. Grant although being shorter than TJ and Nick has trained for moments like this. Fun fact about Grant, the only two dad’s he can’t lift is Glenn, weighing 235, and his own father, 320.</p><p>He’s a defensive asshole that cares too much for his companions even to the point he’ll risk his own life. Not that he cares, secretly, he’s tried getting himself killed while fighting. He picks fights with enemies that are much stronger than him but in the end, he can’t bring himself to lose. He loves his friends and would eventually like to see his mother again and wouldn’t want to put his friends and family through the stress of a loss. </p><p>“Are you ok?” Grant asks as he tries to make this ride as comfortable as possible.</p><p>Nick huffs and grunts with each step, “It’s ok I guess. Not gonna lie the bobbing of my foot is killing me....” </p><p>“Can’t really do anything about that, sorry. It shouldn’t be too long. And if anything we can call Erin for help.” </p><p>“God I hope we get there soon…”</p><p>The walk was longer than expected by the time they made it home it was already dark. Glenn, Darryl, and Henry were sitting outside waiting for them. Their camp was made up of 5 houses. Ron and Glenn have a base made of stone and, with Erin’s permission, of course, wood, that matched Darryl and Paeden’s. They vary in sizes but the only house that has a difference was Henry’s which was built into a hill Lord of the Rings style, it does have a wooden interior but it did make him feel bad, even with Erin’s permission. </p><p>Grant slows down and calls out for help, “N-Nick… His foot… he-he’s heavy.” Tired he manages to gently fall to his knees. Everyone instantly comes to their aid, Darryl picking him up and bringing him to Henry’s hut. Grant follows sluggishly, despite the journey not being about average he pushed himself a little too far. </p><p>“What happened??” Henry quickly opens the door to Lark and Sparrow Wrestling on the floor. They instantly stop as this scene takes place and Sparrow moves to the dining area to stay out of the way.</p><p>“I tripped over something, I think it was a tree root or a rock... I can’t feel my foot!” Set down carefully on the couch, Nick’s leggings are rolled up to expose his badly injured ankle. </p><p>Henry covers his mouth, “Jesus Christ….”</p><p>Glenn glares at his obviously fractured ankle, “Y-you can fix this right Henry??” his voice is shaky and desperate. “I-it’s not that bad, j-just use those magic hands o’ yours and-”</p><p>“My magic doesn’t work on bones… I mean they have to be injuries I can see.” He turns to look at Grant who still has an arrow stuck in his arm. “Like Grant’s wound I can help with that but… I think we need Erin for this one. She might have a potion, or a spell, or something… I’m sorry Glenn…” </p><p>Glenn’s head sinks, “O-ok… Are you ok though?” </p><p>Nick pauses for a second, “I think I’ll be fine. Um, Grant still has an arrow in his arm!” </p><p>Henry turns to face Grant, “Right! Um… Darryl can you remove the arrow?”</p><p>Turning to Grant he shrugs, “Is that ok?” </p><p>Grant shrugs and holds out his arm, “Just do it…” In a quick and smooth motion, Darryl rips out the arrow lodged in Grant’s arm. Grant grunts but doesn’t scream. Henry then runs to his aid and casts healing word. It’s cheesy as always, this word happened to be ‘friendship’. His wound seals and doesn’t seem to scar, “Thanks…” He’s genuine but his words come off as cold. It’s not exactly fun to have something ripped out and sealed. </p><p>Nick looked up to the situation, reaching out he gently grips his wrist, “Thank you… Grant you just saved my life.” </p><p>Grant looks down at him his eyes are soft and hold a sad expression, “I wasn’t gonna leave you there… We need you Nicholas…” </p><p>Nick’s gaze breaks for his lap as he blushes lightly, “I need you too…” he mutters under his breath. </p><p>Lark eventually walks up to Nick and in one smooth motion says, “Ooo! Porple!” and touches Nick’s injury. This, of course, makes Nick scream in agony as he swats as the overgrown pest. </p><p>“MOTHER FUCKER!!!” His swing misses causing him to face plant off the couch onto the floor. He starts screaming as his foot is held up with nothing to keep it there. “OW OW AAAAHHH!!” </p><p>Henry pulls Lark away from Nick, “Lark why on earth would you do that!?”</p><p>“Because it’s funny!” Lark says with a chuckle in his voice. </p><p>“No, it’s not! Now you’re going to apologize and go to bed now mister!” </p><p>Lark chuckling walks up to Nick who was helped back onto the couch by Darryl and Glenn, bows, apologizes with an evil grin, and heads to his room. He doesn’t feel any remorse for what he’s done. For all he knows he is that what he just did was hilarious to him.</p><p>“Nicholas would you care for some water??” Sparrow adds in as everything starts to settle. </p><p>Nick nods, “Yes please… that’d be nice.” The pain shoots up his leg as he hisses. </p><p>Sparrow quickly grabs a flagon, scoops a cup full out of a pot, and rushes it to Nick sitting on the floor beside him. Nick rummages in his pocket for a coin, Henry is still strict about the ‘no cussing’ rule. He’s matured so much since the beginning of this adventure. Passing the coin to Sparrow he nods his head to the jug filled halfway with gold, asking if he can put it in there for him. Being the kind kiddo he is, Sparrow helps his injured friend. </p><p>After that Henry gets up makes sure everything is alright and heads to bed, the other two dads follow in his footsteps. It’s calm and quiet finally, Nick sighs and looks back at Grant, “You should go to bed… You look exhausted…” </p><p>“I look exhausted? You just broke your foot!” </p><p>“I’ll be fine. It’ll be sorted tomorrow, everything’s going to be fine. You just need to relax and focus on yourself for once.”</p><p>Grant scoffs and looks away from him angrily, “I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about you…” </p><p>Nick smiles, “I’ll be fine. See you tomorrow, good night Grant.” </p><p>Stretching Sparrow yawns and gets up to go to bed as well, “Well good night you two, sweet dreams and yatta yatta!”</p><p>“Night. See you tomorrow…” Grant storms out.</p><p>Nick leans into the fluffy hand made couch, cotton. Everything in the house is vegan including their hand made clothing. Robes, Henry figured it was appropriate for their class. It’s nice and soft, he respects their beliefs whenever he enters their home. As he lay there staring at the carved dirt ceiling he thinks of Grant. His dirty blonde hair, tanned skin, and his baby blue eyes. So much sadness in his eyes but he has a brave facade. Nick thinks it’s due to his hard time communicating. “God…” He thinks further drifting off to sleep, “I want to break through your walls… And see the real you… Grant, grant me this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Arm and a Leg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick has an unfortunate situation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna warn you up here this does have graphic scenes!<br/>So let me introduce more head cannons!<br/>Lark Oak is Straight and a Doodler Warlock<br/>Sparrow Oak is Ace/Aro and a Druid (Like his father [He still wants to be a love wolf])<br/>Paeden Bennetts is Questioning and a Fighter<br/>Terry Jr. [TJ] is Straight and a Cleric<br/>Grant Wilson is Gay and a Barbarian (Like his pops)<br/>Nicholas Close is Bi and a Rouge</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long painful night, Nick wakes up looking kind of pale. He sits up and stammers back and forth, the pain in his ankle left him feeling nauseous. Sparrow runs up to him, “Your water! Drink, you need fluids!!” </p><p>Nick takes a drink and sets it down, his eyes are wide. “Bucket…”</p><p>The caring twin tilts his head, “Wh-what was that??”</p><p>Nick covers his mouth and mutters, “Bucket!!” as he feels the bile from his stomach rise to the back of his throat. </p><p>Sparrow runs through the house yelling, “He’s gonna hurl!!!” Quickly he grabs a pot and makes his way back to Nick, “H-here!!” He turns around and covers his ears humming to himself while Nick pukes. </p><p>“Urg... “ He takes another swig from the flagon, swishes, and spits it into the pot. Surprisingly that made him feel a thousand times better. Must have been the nerves and ‘excitement’ from yesterday. </p><p>Sparrow lets go of his ears, “All better?”</p><p>Nick nods and smacks his lips, “Mmhm… What time is it..?” </p><p>Sparrow walks up to the window, his white and green robes glisten in the sunshine, “Sundial reads 11.”</p><p>“Oh shit…” He leans back and covers his face with the blanket on the back of his couch. </p><p>Henry peeks in, “Language, I know you’re hurting but please.”</p><p>Nick apologizes and takes another coin out of his pocket holding it up to Henry. </p><p>“Are you hungry?” Henry asks as he takes the coin and the puke pot from Nick and drops the coin in the ‘Swear Pot’. Seeing his dad taking care of his friend Sparrow makes his way outside to join his brother and Paeden in a wrestling match.</p><p>“Very… I just threw up, luckily I didn’t have much in my stomach but you know…” Nick uncovers his face and gazes out the window to catch Grant watering the small food garden. Which reminds him, he has the levitation flower joins in his pack! “Man I just remembered these! Could have been handy yesterday…”</p><p>Henry smiles and hands Nick a bowl of mixed berry oatmeal. “This should help get your energy up. We’ve spoken with Erin and she should be here later in the day. Do you still have the gem?”</p><p>“Yeah… it’s in my pocket.” He rummages his pockets to find Erin’s gem. Taking it out he hands it to Henry, “I know I’m not gonna lose it but it’s probably best with you…” A tired tone takes over his voice. “This is probably off the table but what about my chores? I mean my flowers.”</p><p>“Grant’s taken care of those, he knows how important they are to you and even followed your little system.” He chuckles, “He’s even watered my garden in the process! I’m thankful but I think he was trying to get something off his mind… Would you like anything?” </p><p>He takes a bite, it’s sweet and creamy despite not using milk. This has to be one of his favorite things that Henry makes. The berries are soft in a palatable manner and treats breakfasts like this as an early dessert. “Um, I think I’m ok for now.” He takes another bite, “I know you don’t like smoking in your house but can you make an exception?” Holding the flower joint between his fingers he questions Henry. </p><p>The gears turn in in his head, “Mmm… I don’t know…”</p><p>“Please… It’s not going to get me high- well not in a drug way… It’s to levitate and I’d like to go outside and in all honesty, I don’t want to be carried everywhere…” </p><p>Henry sighs, “I suppose but your foot should at least be wrapped so it doesn’t move as much.” Nick nods and watches as he summons entangled vines from the ceiling. Some gently wrap around his leg and prop it up while he cuts others down to use as something to wrap around it almost like a brace. It hurt for a second but Nicholas stayed still through the process. </p><p>With his foot now stiff as a board in his new temporary cast, Nick lights up his levitation joint and makes his way outside. While others tend to flail around while levitating, he’s actually taken time to train with each individual flower. This took a while to do. His worst experience was trying to get used to the pink flowers.</p><p>Glenn walked into their cabin to find Nick one day only to find his room completely hotboxed. Nick was laying sprawled out on the floor completely zoned out. Glenn knew he was fine as soon as he opened the door because his eyes followed his movements. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“Deeeeaaaad….” His voice was gravely and slow.  “I’m ghost. You can’t hear me. Is dead.”</p><p>Glenn started to chuckle, “Buddy you aren’t dead, I think you’re just high as a fuckin’ kite right now am I right?” he stands outside of the room not wanting to feel the same effects. </p><p>“Green… I’m not dead?”</p><p>“Nope, you’re still alive.”</p><p>“Green flowers… terrible flowers… Must get used to them…” He rolled over onto his belly and began mumbling to himself about not being dead. </p><p>With another chuckle, he encourages Nick, “Good luck with that buddy.”</p><p>It took him about a year of constantly smoking that flower to get used to its effects. Not that he regrets it, it comes in handy quite often. When people think they’re dead they really don’t want to get in the way. He even went as far as to breed his flowers together making a pink and green flower. He calls them his undead beauties since they not only make people think they’re dead, it also makes them forget the last 5 minutes. </p><p>He arranges his body at the base of a tree holding his body there so he doesn’t drop down and hurt himself further. Hot outside again but the shade is cool. Grant upon noticing runs up to Nick. His expression is shocked and worried and something about this made Nick blush. “Nick! A-are you ok? How are you feeling??” Rapid-fire questions as Nick tries to chill.</p><p>“I’m ok! Henry made me a cast thing!” He lifts his leg slightly. “It hurts like hell but whatever… Not much can be done about it.” his joint wears off as he gently relaxes on the ground. His leg flops onto the ground and he hisses in pain, “Fuck!”</p><p>Grant sits on the ground beside him, “Erin’s on her way.”</p><p>“I know. She’ll fix this.” </p><p>“I hope so…” Grant leans against the tree with him. “I let everyone know what happened…”</p><p>“Ok. Let’s just try to keep Paeden away from my foot…” He jokes in all seriousness. Paeden is a lot like Ron. They tend to go for the Achilles tendons. Unfortunately, Paeden thinks he’s helping when he does this.</p><p>“Will do.” They sit and watch as Lark tries to throw Paeden off of him. It all looks so violent as the full-on punch each other in the arms and stomach but tend to laugh it off when on the ground. </p><p>Paeden pushes Lark to the ground and gets on top of him pinning his arms above his head, “GET OFF OF ME YOU BONEY BITCH!!!” He screams as his legs flail trying to kick him. Paeden chuckles and spits a thread of drool teasing Lark. He screams, kicks, and squirms even harder. Paeden slurps it back up, gulps it down, and falls off off him laughing. </p><p>Lark springs up and kicks Paeden in the gut, hard enough to make him gag. “THAT’S FUCKING DISGUSTING!!! UGH!!” </p><p>Nick taps Grant’s arm and points over at the scene taking place, “Go stop them, it’s gone too-” TJ then steps up and pulls Lark to the side. The thing that sucks about the Forgotten Realms is that you have to work on your own to earn money. Yeah sure, you can get hired but the chances are slim due to them being run by families and friends. </p><p>Because of this Darryl works in his own brewery, which makes him very happy. Everyone loves the Darryl Barrel special. The only job Glenn kept up with was as a performer, pretty popular too. On the side, he tinkers. Being he doesn’t use as much he ended up making it into a special mask for Nick. It fills rooms with the smoke from his flowers or makes a cloud of smoke surrounding him. </p><p>Anyways the only dads around were Henry and Ron and let’s face it, Henry doesn’t like punishments and Ron isn’t exactly the best person to go to in this situation. When Tj pulls them apart and scolds Lark. “He was just playing! You can’t react that way after roughhousing!! You actually hurt Paeden.”</p><p>A nasal tone chimes in, “No, I’m fine! I deserved it.” He chuckles and sits up. </p><p>Terry crosses his arms, “You gagged after getting hit…”</p><p>Paeden stands up and shakes the dust off himself, “C’mon I’m Paeden! I can take more than just that!” He flashes a cocky smile. </p><p>Terry shrugs and looks away, “Ok but take it down a notch. Don’t wanna waste Henry’s energy healing either of you…” Tj looks up and sees Grant and Nick, noticing his foot, “Because that energy might have to be used on something more serious.” He starts making his way towards them. “Yo! Are you ok?? Grant told me what happened this morning!”</p><p>“I’m ok for now! I can’t walk on it but y’ know. All is calm. No reason to complain about something that can’t be fixed at the moment…”</p><p>“You literally broke your foot Nick! How are you this calm???” He gestures at his fractured appendage.</p><p>“I can’t really feel it. I mean I do when it’s touched or hit but I can’t feel it if I stay still… It hasn’t been on long but Henry’s cast feels like it’s working somewhat…” Nick sinks into the tree slightly. “I just want things to get better…”</p><p>Erin pops in, “Hey here to help.” her satchel is full of books. </p><p>Terry screams and flinches, “How long have you been there?!”</p><p>Erin shrugs, “Long enough. C’mon let’s get him somewhere I can check out his leg. By the way, did you get that gem?” She makes her way towards Henry’s.</p><p>Grant grabs one arm and helps him up while TJ slips under his other arm. Nick, in a way you’d use crutches, holds up his injured leg and hops to keep up. Back at Henry’s house, Nick is laid down on the couch before Grant and Terry leave as he’s examined. Glenn noticing them as they made their way there followed after them. His foot was poked and squished to Nick’s dismay but Erin came up to a conclusion. </p><p>“Welp…” She stands up and straightens her shirt, “Looks like we’re gonna have to cut it off.” </p><p>Glenn and Henry chuckled and Glenn pats her on the back, “Funny joke Erin but what do we have to do to fix this?”</p><p>Erin stares at him blankly, “What part of what I just said is a joke..?”</p><p>Glenn moves his goggles to his forehead as his eyes widen, “You’ve never joked about cutting something off because it was hurt?? Like to kids?”</p><p>“Well, my kids are trees and I take injuries of any kind seriously.” She puts her hands on her hips, “Do you know what carving a living tree does to it? It’s like ripping the skin off of a person.” </p><p>Glenn looks over at Nick seeing the fear in his eyes then back to Erin, “Are you fucking serious??"</p><p>Henry reaches up and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Glenn-" </p><p>He removes his hand somewhat aggressively, "Henry no. Erin how do you expect us to remove his foot without hurting him???" </p><p>Erin puts her hands out, "Just hold on a second, look we can do this at my house. I have the proper precautions to insure Nicholas' safety. Come around maybe around dusk and we’ll fix this.” </p><p>Nick cringes slightly, “Ok… I mean what has to be done… h-has to be done…” His eyes are closed tightly.</p><p>Erin O’Neil gets ready to leave, “The gem?” </p><p>Henry digs through the pockets on his robe, “Here… We’ll see you later…” Grant peeks his head through the door watching the following scene.</p><p>Erin tips her hat forward, “I’ll see you all soon.” and leaves. </p><p>Henry looks over at Glenn, “I’m sorry… Are you-”</p><p>“Hush… You shouldn’t even say sorry… and if you do why to me? Nick is the one getting his leg amputated…” </p><p>Nick shrugs his eyes still forcefully closed, “Wh-whatever it t-ta-takes…..” the thought of his own amputation was making him ill again. The thought of what this will sound like, the sawing of flesh and bone, how it feels. “I’m gonna throw up…” He falls back and passes out. </p><p>By the time Nick wakes up he’s at Erin’s and glancing around he sees his dad, Erin, Vince, Darryl, and Grant. “He’s awake.” Grant says as he sits beside him. </p><p>Erin pulls out a saw looking device and arranges it to get ready, “This is going to suck… but I’m going to try to make this as quick as possible…”</p><p>Nick begins to huff, “Oh god… No WAIT C-CAN’T I BE KNOCKED OUT OF THIS?!?!?” </p><p>Erin sighs, “Unfortunately no… I wouldn’t be able to tell if you’re alive or not. We numbed it as much as we could. All you should feel is pressure, but you’ll hear it… That is until…” She cringes slightly. </p><p>Nick freaks out, “WHAT, UNTIL WHAT?!?!”</p><p>Glenn cuts in, “You’re gonna feel your bone… And from what she said it’s gonna take the longest to get through….” </p><p>Nick whimpers, “C-Can’t it just be broken again before we start??” tears are in his eyes. </p><p>His legs and half his torso is tied down, “It needs to be a clean cut and I’m sorry Nicholas…” Erin begins to saw. </p><p>Nick screams and reaches for Grant. Right by his side he grabs his hand and holds it gently. “Squeeze when you need to…” He’s trying to keep a strong facade but Nick can see the color drained from his face and the sweat drenching his face. “You’ll be ok.”</p><p>Nick whimpers as he grips Grant’s hand tightly. This brought him some comfort felling his fingers intertwine with his caring companion but even so it didn't prepare him for what came next. It did not take long before she hits bone. Which causes more pained screams. Tears streamed down his face as his bone is slowly carved through. He grits his teeth while growling through this. “GRANT I’M SORRY!!!” he screams into the room. </p><p>“What are you sorry about?!”</p><p>“I-I’VE… I-I-I’VE…” His eyes roll up into his head as his back arches. Nicholas passes out. </p><p>Grant gets up still holding his hand, “NICK!! E-ERIN!?”</p><p>Erin curses under her breath, “I just got through the bone… Just a little longer.” </p><p>Finally, the leg comes off and Erin snaps to her boyfriend to grab something. He comes back with a wooden leg, it’s the same size as Nick’s foot and leg with articulated joints on his ankle and where his toes would be. Out of the top is the gem he stole, “You’re lucky I’ve grown to care about all of you.” She says as she pushes the gem part where his bone is followed by some magic incantation. “Before you ask this is the strongest wood ever discovered… and the gem was a ‘living gem’. You’ll see what happens when he wakes up. Nick is still breathing though it’s rough and forcefully, he’ll be ok. Just weak for the next couple days... or weeks…” </p><p>Grant pets his hand gently, “Can I stay here for when he wakes up???” He looks up to both Glenn and Darryl. </p><p>Darryl rubs the back of his head, he looks pale as fuck too. “This isn’t our house Grant, you’re asking the wrong person…” </p><p>Grant looks up to Erin with fear and sadness in his eyes, “Please..?”</p><p>Erin rolls her eyes, “Fine but don’t touch my shit.” She then points to Glenn, “If you wanna stay too, that’s fine. He’s your child but don’t smoke pot here or any plant while you’re in my house.” Crossing her arms she looks outside, “It’s pretty late… I’ll see you guys in the morning…” </p><p>That night was sleepless for Grant. He flat out couldn’t knowing his best friend’s condition isn’t good but not terrible. It still worries him, this is someone he looks up to and he can’t help but feel upset. He continues to pet his hand and arm when a slight spasm catches Grant’s attention. </p><p>His words are tired and faint, “ . . . . die. . . . I want…. Know… . . .  I’ve…… you…. . . . while...”</p><p>Grant taps his hand, “Nicholas I can’t hear you…” </p><p>Nick rolls his head to look at Grant and smiles weakly, “. . . . . . . . . tomorrow.” </p><p>Grant watches as he drifts back into sleep. </p><p>Luckily the next day Nick was able to come home, the ride over on the other hand wasn’t the most comfortable thing. Every bounce of his new leg caused him to wince in pain but they managed to find out what was so special about the gem. Nick’s new wooden leg could be manipulated through the magic of the gem to act as a real leg. Erin even told him how lucky he was that she cared about him. </p><p>When home Nick would attempt to take small steps but with his wound so fresh it caused him nothing but pain. Grant stuck close to him making sure if something happened he was there to help. “Nicholas…” he said sitting down.</p><p>Nick huffing and trying to get up after falling for the 50th time looks up to Grant, “Yes?”</p><p>“What did you say last night??” </p><p>He looks at him with confusion, “What?”</p><p>“You tried to tell me something twice…” </p><p>Nick continues to stare in confusion, “Did I?”</p><p>Grant jumps up and walks over to the window, “You apologized about something before passing out! Not only that but you woke up later that night and tried to say something again… Do you remember that? If so what were you trying to say?? I couldn’t understand you.”</p><p>Nicholas holds a confused expression although he knew exactly what he was talking about. He didn’t want to admit he tried to confess his feelings on what he thought would be his death bed. “I-I can’t remember… I’m sorry…” </p><p>Grant shrugs, “It’s ok, you went through a lot…” There’s a pause of awkward silence when Terry walks in instantly feeling the tension. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Grant turned to Terry, “What? Nothing? I mean Nick’s been practicing how to walk on his new foot…”</p><p>“I dunno just a kind of vibe to the room but if everything is ok then good!” He gives a thumbs up while Nick and Grant hold an awkward tension between each other. </p><p>“Everything will be just fine… We just need to keep reminding our selves that everything will be alright.” Nick says to himself and anyone that will listen as the night settles down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fan Service Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something to ease up on the amputation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today's head cannons:<br/>Lark and Sparrow Oak cannot be separated for more than 2 days otherwise, they don't know how to react. (Aka depression and violence to cope)<br/>Paeden Bennetts is the master of bloody knuckles in the camp even beating the adults.<br/>Terry Jr. [TJ] is absolutely terrified of vampires. (As you'll see)<br/>Grant Wilson when he thinks he's alone will sing to himself, and everyone that's heard him sing says it's lovely.<br/>Nicholas Close doesn't like to stay on the ground. His favorite spots are generally in trees but if there are no trees he'll float.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been about a month after Nick’s amputation, walking is still a chore but he can at least do that. Even with all that said he still has a long way to go. Not that everyone has minded, they’ve all gotten a decent break from having to do anything too crazy. They still do chores around their camp and run to town but they aren’t stealing or running any escorts. It’s been nice.</p><p>It’s a cool summer night when all the boys got together. The campfire that Lark started kept everyone warm. There was laughter and all seemed ok. </p><p>“What if we played two truths and a lie or something like that?” Grant said sitting on the edge of his seat. It doesn’t happen often but he was smiling even if it was faintly. </p><p>“Truth Or Dare!” Paeden lifts his arms and proceeds to chant. Lark and Sparrow join in making the chanting loud as fuck.</p><p>TJ shrugs and looks at Grant and Nick. Grant agrees and Nick faces the fact that he doesn’t really have a choice. “Ok, ok, who goes first?” </p><p>Nick throws a twig into the fire, “Paeden started it so he starts right?”</p><p>With a gasp, Paeden turns to Nick, “Truth or dare!?”</p><p>“Truth.”</p><p>“Ah, fuck…” There’s a chuckle from everyone. “I thought you were gonna go with dare…. Uh…” </p><p>Lark adds in, “What were you gonna dare him to do?”</p><p>Paeden giggles nervously, “I was on the wall on either fighting me or to put his wooden foot in the fire…”</p><p>Nick crosses his arms, “This is why I chose truth!” </p><p>“Alright, alright, alright!! Deepest darkest secret!” </p><p>Nick leans back sighing and almost falls over, “Ah! Ok, um… What’s said here stays here right?” Everyone nods. Nick’s face turns a deep red, “Um… Does anyone remember when I left for my 18th birthday a-and I was gone for… like 3 days?? Yeah, I went to the pit of myriad delights…”</p><p>Lark and Sparrow’s eyes light up, “To fight! Yes! We like your style!!”</p><p>Nick chuckles, “Not… exactly…” he turns to Nick and Terry whose faces are bright red. </p><p>“Oh! Didn’t know you swung that way!” Terry stares into the fire.</p><p>Nick’s face turns a deeper shade of red, “Yep! F-found out that day I was Bisexual!”</p><p>Noticing the sudden silence he looks up to Lark and Sparrow who have total disgust on their faces. “Ew!”</p><p>Grant keeps his eyes on Nick for a moment, there’s a look Nick has never seen him do before. And as hard as it is to admit, Grant might have been checking Nick out for the first time ever. Nick started to scream internally, “A-anyways! Um…. Terry!”</p><p>“Dare!”</p><p>“Fuck… God coming up with the thing is always the hardest…” After a pause, he smiles, “Hey you wanna test one of my hybrids?” </p><p>Terry sinks down, “Oh fuck!”</p><p>Nick does an odd roll backward and crawls over to his flower garden past Glenn's window where he's asleep, to pick his green and pink flower, and crawling back. “Here!” he starts laughing. “It’s one I’ve been trying to perfect for a while!” There’s laughter in his voice.</p><p>TJ looks at the flower then at Nick, “How long will it last?”</p><p>“5 minutes! You'll be fine!"</p><p>"A-alright…" He takes the flower, pops it into his mouth, and waits. Before too long TJ looks at his hands then into the fire spaced the fuck out and reaches to put his hand in the fire.</p><p>"NO, NO, NO!! TJ!!!" Nick reaches for his hand so he doesn't hurt himself as he laughs. </p><p>Terry screams at the sudden advancement, "I'M A FUCKING VAMPIRE I DON'T WANNA BE A VAMPIRE!!!" He starts making whining noises as he tries to throw himself into the fire. </p><p>Grant restrains him laughing hard, "TJ you aren't a vampire!!" The twins and Paeden are laughing up a storm. </p><p>"Those are my undead beauties! They make you forget the past 5 minutes while you think you're dead! TJ you're alive!"</p><p>"NO I'M NOT!! I CAN'T FEEL MY-" Terry Jr. stops his sentence as soon as he finds his pulse. "What the fuck?? What's going on??" His voice is shaky and panicked. </p><p>Nick slaps the ground as he falls over laughing. After his drug trip, it's now TJ's turn. He skims over the small gathering before picking a victim. "Nick!"</p><p>"Can't do that I just went!"</p><p>"You did?! Fuck! Fine Grant!"</p><p>Grant calmly looks at Terry, "Truth."</p><p>"How far did you get with Yeet?"</p><p>Grant looks at him shocked, "Um… Out of the two years?" He looks at the ground sadly, "Hand holding… I think he only has romantic feelings towards people…" </p><p>"Wait no kissing or anything?" Nick asks in a concerned tone. </p><p>Grant shakes his head, "Nope… Well, I kissed him once but…. He uh… Didn't like that."</p><p>Sparrow seeing his sorrow gives him a hug, "Hey I love you and feel sad for you. There are plenty of other people in the world and if he can't fulfill your needs maybe it wasn't meant to be!" </p><p>Grant giggles lightly, "Yeah maybe…" </p><p>Nick keeps his eyes on Grant for a moment as Sparrow sits back down. As soon as he sits down Grant looks up and makes accidental eye contact with Nick. He notices a certain look in his eyes that he can't quite place. Nick breaks eye contact, blushing slightly. Grant notices him blushing, "Are you ok?" </p><p>Nick nods, "Mhm! Your go!"</p><p>Grant perks up, "Sparrow!"</p><p>Sparrow smiles widely, "Yes! Dare please!~" </p><p>Grant chuckles, "Uuuum… Oh. Lick Paeden's armpit."</p><p>Sparrow cringes, and coughs, "Shouldn't both parties of this dare be consenting..?"</p><p>Grant looks at Paeden and he lifts his arm, "Looks like he consents!"</p><p>Sparrow looks at it then back at Grant, "I am not O-A-K with this!!"</p><p>Lark chuckles, “Seems my brother wusses out on another opportunity to prove he’s superior! Sparrow more like chicken!!”</p><p>Sparrow looks at Lark, “Truth or dare brother!”</p><p>“Dare!”</p><p>“You do it!”</p><p>Lark shivers as the thought of him doing that cross his mind. Paeden lifts his other arm and grimaces. “I needed a shower anyway!” </p><p>Lark stares before concluding, “Mayhaps we are both chickens…” Lark then turns to Paeden, “What say you?”</p><p>“Dare cause, unlike you chicken nuggets I can at least fulfill what I have to. Let a man show you how it’s done!” </p><p>Lark looks to his brother as they mutter something, “Alright. Your dare is to go get our knives from Darryl’s room. Do this and we will forever be in your debt.” </p><p>“Piece of cake!” He says as he gets up and wanders into Darryl’s house. While that’s happening Grant turns to Nick and starts up a conversation. </p><p>“So… you’re bi?”</p><p>Nick nods as he starts to get flustered, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Nice” he pauses for a second thinking of what to say next. “It’s good to know I’m not the only ‘not normal’ one…”</p><p>Nick’s face gets hot again, “M-mhm!” </p><p>“A-are you a virgin o-or experienced?” Suddenly there’s a crash from inside followed by hurried and giggling. Suddenly Paeden comes out limping lightly. </p><p>“I fuckin’ tripped…”  He rejoins them at the campfire and hands Lark and Sparrow their daggers. “Didn’t know your dad was such a heavy sleeper!”</p><p>Grant shrugs, “G-guess so... “ his cheeks are stained pink.</p><p>“Anyway, Grant!”</p><p>“Truth, I’m not in the mood to do something I don’t want to.”</p><p>“Fuck… Umm… Goddamn it… I can’t think of one!”</p><p>Nick offers his assistance and Paeden accepts, “Have you ever thought of being with someone else?” He’s digging to get more information to see if he might have a shot. </p><p>Grant looks up at him blushing badly, “Wouldn’t you like to know!” He socks him in the arm. It’s not too aggressive but gets his point across. After a second he quietly adds, “Kinda…”</p><p>“Ow. Ok sorry!” He rubs his arm soothing the pain. “Who?” Nick is popped again.</p><p>As the night goes on and all the younger residents try and push each other’s limits. Eventually, everyone gets tired of the game and heads to bed. Grant follows Nick and Terry inside and strikes up a conversation with Nick.</p><p>“You're gonna tell us about your time in the pit right?" </p><p>Terry jumps in, "Yeah, you drop that fuckin' bombshell with no explanation, what the hell man!"</p><p>Nick chuckles awkwardly while he takes off his shirt to get ready for bed, "I was 18 and figured since I was old enough I'd go! I'm surprised how shocked you all are!"</p><p>"What about the saucy details! Don't edge us like this!"</p><p>He smirks, "That, my friend, is a story for another day."</p><p>Both TJ and Grant groan in dissatisfaction as Nick flops onto his bed and settles in for a long rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>